


Villains Don't Get Happy Endings

by Silvera



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvera/pseuds/Silvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina thinks she figured out a way to get the darkness out of Emma but what she does could cost Emma her life. But Hook isn't going yo give up on his happy ending.</p><p>NOTE:There is more that one chapter, my computer just wasn't showing the option. This isn't all of it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasmine F.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jasmine+F.).



> Hey guys! First time writing a Captain Swan pair up. It's gonna be a sad one so bust out the tissues but stay with me. It gets better ;) Enjoy!

“Swan!” Hook screamed as he ran towards her limp figure on the cold tarmac of the main road.  
“Swan!” He screamed again, angry that his legs wouldn’t take him fast enough to her. Regina was standing over her, her hands trembling slightly as the full implications of what she just done hit her. She dropped the blood stained Dark One’s dagger. Emma’s name was quickly fading from the dagger and being replaced with the intricate patter until it was completely gone. Hook saw the name fade and knew that that meant-no, no she couldn’t be dead! They didn’t have enough time together! He didn’t get to say it back.  
He finally got to her side and collapsed down next to her, ignoring the painful jolt of his knees hitting the hard ground. She looked pale and sickly but her hair was turning from its lifeless white to its usual lustrous gold.  
“Swan, Swan look at me,” he pleaded, using his hand to gently guide her gaze towards his. His green eyes bored into hers. The slightest hint of a smile pulled at her pale lips as she brought her hand up to his face and stroked down the stubble on his chin.  
“I-I’m sorry,” she choked out, a small drop of crimson coming out of her mouth. He dragged his eyes away from hers and looked down at the rest of her, red blood stained her clothes and his hands shook as they hovered over the wound, a ghost of a touch. Next to her lay the dagger and he looked up at Regina who was still staring at Emma.  
“What did you do! I will kill you for this Evil Queen! I will kill you! I don’t care how long it takes!” Hook bellowed, he almost got up and sliced his hook through her throat, almost. He couldn’t leave Emma right now, he would deal with Regina later.  
“Hey, Hook,” came a weak voice from behind him. He turned around, worry colouring his features. Emma’s eyes were barely open but she still had the same strong determination on her face from when they first met in the enchanted forest and she called him out on his lies. How far they had come since she had tied him to that tree all those years ago, tears sprang to his eyes just thinking about it.  
“You have come too far and fought too hard to be a hero. I promised when I became the saviour to give everyone their happy endings. You can’t go back to the darkness when you’re just getting yours.”  
“Please Emma, you are my happy ending. Please, don’t leave me now.” Emma’s face when to one of surprise and what looked like happiness for a split second before her face contorted in pain and then sadness.  
“Killian,” she whispered his name, hearing his name from her lips would always sound better than a thousand sirens songs to him.  
“I love you,” she whispered and his mind flashed back to the last time she said that, right before the darkness had pulled her away from him. When she was just trying to give someone their happy ending.  
Tears swam in both their eyes, “I-“Hook began but he stopped. Her eyes drifted shut and he tried to shake her.  
“Swan! Swan! No! Don’t do this to me! Swan!” He screamed, he could hear the gasping sobs of her parents and even Regina behind him but that was all background noise to him and he could hear a faint voice in the back of his head saying, “just like Mila. Don’t you know, villains don’t get happy endings.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hook wasn't sure how long he had stayed hunched over the love of his life on the cold, unforgiving tarmac of the main road, clutching her to his chest. Charming had tried at some point to pry him off of her but he refused to budge, Snow at some point had tried to talk him away from her but they were both just white noise. Emma had told him she loved him, again, and he didn't say it back, again. What kind of cruel trick was fate playing on him! There was a small echo in his head that was whispering that he had missed his chance, that she would never know how much he loved her, how much he needed her. The thought that this was the last time he would ever see Emma Swan, his Emma Swan struck him like a physical blow. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes and he started to tremble, her body trembling along with his.

He faintly heard a car pull up in the background and footsteps approaching he dragged his gaze away from her and looked up. Charming was standing in front of him, his truck behind him. Hook didn't notice when he went off to get it but he knew now was time he had to let her go now. Surrender her to her family. Slowly as he could, he backed away, shuffling awkwardly back on the road. He slid his arms under her leg and behind her back and slowly rose with her cradled to his chest. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head before handing her to her patiently waiting father. The sadness in his eyes were obvious and the second she was out of his arms and in her fathers it gave Hook a scary sense of finality that struck his core and made his knees weak.

But he wasn't going to give up on her. Not on Emma. He looked around to see that Regina had been wise and fled. A burning hatred seized him as he thought of her, thought of what she had done. Hook remembered, not even an hour ago, he walked out into the chilly night air and walked toward the town centre after receiving a message on the talking device Emma had given him. It read, "Meet at Town Square. Have plan to help Emma." it was from Regina so Hook had left immediately. He was just walking up to the middle of town, still quite far away but could see Regina standing there talking to Emma. He was at an angle where he could see behind Regina's back so he saw the purple glow of magic surrounding her hands as the Dark One's dagger was clutched in one of her hands. He saw light shimmer around it as some sort of spell enchanted and before anyone could react she plunged the dagger into Emma's side. A look of shook overtook Emma's face as Regina smiled, proud that she had figured out how to help but as Emma's shaky hands grasp Regina's wrists a look of panic crossed the Evil Queen's face. Emma's body crumpled and went limp as she fell to the ground. That's when Hook had screamed her name and started running towards her.

Hook paced around, Charming had offered for Hook to ride with them but he said no so, he paced. He didn't know where they were taking Emma and it made him feel sick. He looked down at himself. Dried blood crusted his leather jacket and he felt like crawling out of his skin. He had Emma's blood covering him, he was no stranger to blood but hers, knowing that it was her made him feel light headed and dizzy. He tried his best to ignore it and think of a way to bring his beautiful, amazing Swan back to him but his mind kept circling back to the same thing. A basic rule of magic is:

Magic can not bring back the dead.

But he still refused to give up. He was not going to just give up on Emma like that. Knowing her parents they've probably already had a preservation spell cast on her to give them time to find an answer, them being the beacons of hope they were. Hook knew that there was only one thing to do, only one thing that could even try to help Emma. He knew who he had to go to no matter how much he hated it. This was for Emma. There was only one person who could help.

The Crocodile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are more than welcome. I am interested to know what you think is going to happen next or what you want to happen next. Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Crocodile!" Hook yelled as he ran into Gold's shop. "Crocodile!" he called again. He heard rustling in the back room and seconds later emerged a confused and half-asleep Belle.

"Hook? What're you doing here?" she slurred, still trying to shake off sleeps heavy hold.

"Where is he?" Hook asked.

"Rumple? He's still asleep. He hasn't woken up since they took the darkness out of him." Hook's eyes were drawn to the enchanted rose that still clung to its few petals, signalling that he was still alive. I can't believe we took the darkness out of him and forced it into Emma when he might not even live, Hook thought, anger flowing through his veins.

"What's happened? Is that blood?" Belle asked, now fully awake with worry etched into her face. Hook looked down and again saw the patches of dried blood on his jacket.

"Emma's d-" he paused, he couldn't say it. By saying it it would make it all real. "Emma's been stabbed." It still hurt but it wasn't as bad.Belle immediately reacted but before she started spit firing questions at him she read the look of pain on his face and hers immediately fell. Tears sprang to her eyes but she saw the desperate hope emanating off of him and refused to let them fall, for his sake.

"She's going to be all right though. We just need to wake the crocodile and get him to save her." Hook cut in quickly as soon as he saw her reaction. Belle forced a strained smile but couldn't help the tear that slipped out of her eye. Hook whimpered in desperation, as if Belle thinking that Emma was dead made her dead. Belle felt bad so tried to help, or at least pretend to to put him at ease.

"Well Rumple doesn't look like he's going to wake up any time soon so we should check the books and see if there is anything in there that can help her." Belle did a good job at masking the pain in her voice and even made herself sound convincing. It worked in reassuring him because he looked like a huge weight had been lifted from him as he seemed to visibly relax.

"I agree. Where should we start?"

***

They flicked through almost every book in the library that night and Belle occasionally looked up at Hook and sometimes worried that he would rip one of the books in half with his hook. His eyes scanned over the pages but he never missed a word. Belle worried for him, she knew the pain of losing the one you love and she saw straight through the strong front he was putting up and saw just how afraid he was. They had been at it for hours and Belle was exhausted from having to read through all of the books and having been interrupted from her sleep earlier. They had left the shop for the library but not before going through all of the spell and magic books that were kept in the shop. It was barely one o'clock when Belle cried out in surprise.

"Hook I think I found something! Come look!" He ran over to her, almost knocking over one of the book trolleys in his haste.

"What is it? What have you found?" Hook asked, already impatient. Belle flick the old leather-bound book to the page she was on. In the centre of the page was a beautifully drawn illustration of the Dark One's dagger. Around the dagger were notes and spells but one in particular was in bigger writing than the others and all attention was immediately drawn to it. It described an enchantment for the dagger that would draw the darkness from the person and into the dagger.

"That must be it. That must be what Regina found and enchanted the dagger with," Belle said excitedly.

"So why didn't it bloody work!" Hook said, agitated and exhausted. Belle flicked over the page and read it aloud as Hook paced back and fourth.

"This enchantment is sure to draw the darkness from the person and tether that darkness to the dagger. However, as all magic comes with a price, such a dangerous spell comes with a much higher price than other spells. The dagger will only act as a temporary vessel until that price is paid. The one who has had the darkness will be in a temporary state of death where their soul will be kept in limbo for 24 hours until the price is paid. If the price is not paid then the darkness will claim the life of whoever just had it taken out of them and then it will latch itself onto the next person it sees. The price is-" Belle broke off the sentence with a horrified gasp.

"What!? The price is what?!" Hook demanded, storming over to her and making pick up where she had left off. " The price is the life of the true love of the one the darkness had just inhabited because only a light magic as powerful as true love can satiate the powerful dark magic." She choked out. Hook swallowed.

"The price is...me."


End file.
